


Cozinhando com ele

by sefairyz



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, DKB, M/M, luchan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Todas as manhãs o fotógrafo acordava com o namorado abraçado em sua cintura, Echan amava aquilo, tanto que sempre chegava bem pertinho dos fios escuros e cheirava, sentindo o cheiro de shampoo de neném. Lune dormia tranquilamente e sempre se sentia muito seguro perto do Lee.Mas eles logo levantaram para fazer café da manhã juntos, Lune sempre usava um avental cheio de pequenas e delicadas flores, Echan já o abraçava por trás sempre acompanhando tudo.  Todavia ele ao menos sabia cozinhar, então sua função era observar cada detalhe de Sungmin e encher o mesmo de beijinhos.Luchan - Lune + EchanDKB! Au - Domestic! AuPostado do social Spirit
Relationships: Jung Sungmin | Lune/Lee Changmin | E-Chan
Kudos: 1





	Cozinhando com ele

Capítulo único - Laranja ou pêssego? 

Abrindo os olhos devagar, ele percebe que ainda era cedo, isso pelo fato do quarto estar escuro e as persianas meio abertas, Echan ainda meio sonolento vira sua cabeça, olhando para o relógio digital que marcava entre 6 hrs ou 6:30, ele não sabia dizer por conta do sono que ainda se mantinha presente.

Logo o rapaz de fios escuros tenta levantar, mas percebe que havia algo lhe segurando - lê-se alguém. Quando foi ver percebeu ser o namorado, o baixinho de fios escuros estava abraçando sua cintura como fazia todas as manhãs, Changmin amava aquilo, sentir que seu pequeno estava ali grudadinho a si, era bom. 

Sabendo que não poderia sair daqui por alguns minutos, ele chega perto dos fios longos do rapaz, sentindo o cheirinho que eles exalavam, e por alguns segundos o Lee pensou que sim, tinha valido a pena pagar caro em um shampoo com cheirinho de bebe para seu amado. 

Já Lune - que dormia tranquilamente - mantinha seu braço rente a cintura do maior, fazendo com que esse não saísse de perto de si. O Jung amava como eles se encaixavam e mesmo dormindo ele se sentia muito seguro nos braços do Lee.

Ao sentir os toques de seu Hyung, Lune acorda se encolhendo mais e logo sente os braços de Echan rodeando sua cinturinha, assim, fazendo um singelo carinho na região quentinha. Aquela com certeza era a melhor forma de despertar, desse modo o rapaz de fios longos abre seus olhinhos.

A primeira coisa que vê é a camiseta branca que Changmin estava usando, ele não demora a esfregar seu nariz na camiseta sentindo o cheirinho gostoso que o outro emitia, um cheirinho doce, mas que ao mesmo tempo não era nada enjoativo. 

Logo que se desgruda do maior, direciona seu olhar para o mesmo, que o admirava de cima, e logo que os olhares se cruzaram, ambos sorriram, não precisavam dizer nada, mas Lune pode ver os lábios dizendo ‘’Bom dia’’ para si, não sairá nenhuma fala, todavia Sungmin retribuiu com um simples beijo. 

Um beijo de bom dia era especial, eles emitam amor através daquele simples e rápido beijo, no entanto totalmente especial para eles. 

Assim que se separaram, os coreanos se apertaram e decidiram que já era hora de levantar, afinal somente aquela troca de afeto já havia pego uma partezinha do seu tempo, mas sorte a deles que era domingo, então não se preocuparam. 

Sem pressa o rapaz de fios escuros e curtos sentou-se na cama, colocou seus chinelos, mas antes mesmo de levantar ele sente a agitação na cama e logo sente um corpo quentinho juntar-se aos seus. Lune havia se aconchegado em suas costas.

Era um costume do pequeno sempre querer ficar em suas costas, todavia isso era por conta do ensino médio, onde o baixinho sempre se machucava na educação física e pedia para que Echan o carregasse. E era um bobão apaixonado, não poderia negar um pedido totalmente manhoso de seu melhor amigo, aquela época era difícil, eles estavam na escola e os sentimentos do Lee ao menos tinham sido declarados ainda.

Mas ele não se importava de relembrar como era aquela época e mesmo que tenha sido difícil, ela foi essencial para estar onde estava. 

Lune permaneceu ali em suas costas e ditou bem baixinho que era para ele levá-lo ao banheiro, daquela forma o pequeno não desgrudou das costas do maior e não saiu até que chegassem no banheiro. Mas assim que chegou desceu das costas do mais velho.

Ele vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa de mangas compridas - que por sinal era bem maior que si - de seu namorado. Sungmin jogava uma boa quantidade de água em seu rosto para que pudesse acordar, enquanto ele lavava seu rosto, Echan havia tirado as roupas e já estava no chuveiro, o mais novo só percebeu quando sentiu o vapor quente tocar em sua pele e o fazer sentir-se quente. 

Assim que tira o excesso de água de seu rosto com uma toalha felpuda, ele pega sua escova e pasta, começando a escovar seus dentes, mas logo que coloca a escova na boca ele para hipnotizado. O box do chuveiro estava embaçado e conseguia ver tão pouco o corpo do mais velho - mas suficiente ao mesmo tempo, para que se perdesse ali, no entanto sai de seus devaneios chacoalhando a cabeça, suas bochechas já rubras significava que estava sem graça. 

O rapaz de fios compridos virou-se de costas, para que Echan não viesse que estava o observando e assim, ele acaba de escovar seus dentes indo rapidamente para o quarto. Desse modo, ele respira fundo e coloca a mão no coração, massageando o lugar que com certeza havia sido abalado, no entanto ele não demorava e pega uma blusa de manga curta e tira a que vestia, assim colocando a outra e saindo do quarto.

Ele logo prende seu cabelo para que pudesse cozinhar, indo em direção a cozinha ele pega seu avental cheio de pequenas flores costuradas a mão, era tão bonitinhas e pareciam reais. Lune colocou e amarrou fazendo um laço desajeitado, logo começando o café da manhã.

Ele pega a pequena chaleira colocando água até a metade, colocando- a em seguida no fogo para que pudesse ferver. O Jung cortava pequenas frutas enquanto esperava a água ferver, mas é pego de surpresa pelo namorado, esse que o abraçou por trás dando beijinhos em seu pescoço e rosto.

Assustado Lune dá um pulinho, ele era sensível na região do pescoço e Echan sabia bem disso, tanto que amava chegar de fininho e dar beijinhos ali, adorava ver como as orelhas e bochechas do menor ficavam avermelhadas com os toques. 

Sungmin parou que estava fazendo se virando. Ele segurou na cintura do namorado e dá alguns beliscões ali, nada para machucá-lo, mas Lune também sabia os pequenos pontos fracos do maior - ele só estava dando o troco. 

Echan se contorceu por inteiro, aquilo era seu maior ponto fraco - Depois do lindo sorriso do namorado, claro - mas logo pegou o menor no colo lhe enchendo de beijinhos e fazendo cócegas na barriga. No entanto aquilo tudo virou uma troca de beijos, Lune agora não estava mais no colo do outro e sim no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha.

Changmin se encontrava entre as pernas do menor, segurando sua cintura com firmeza e beijando os lábios bem delineados, o Jung fazia um leve carinhos nas madeixas com uma mão e com a outra apertando o ombro do outro. E Talvez aquela troca de beijos tivesse ido para outro nível se a chaleira não fizesse um escandaloso barulho avisando que a água estava fervendo. 

Assim que Lune escutou a Chaleira ele abriu seus olhos devagar desgrudando do namorado, logo descendo do balcão com ajuda do outro, seus lábios vermelhos falavam por si o que havia acontecido anteriormente.

Já Changmin tratou de sentar-se na pequena mesa e passou a observar o menor, ele não sabia cozinhar, mas amava ficar observando cada detalhe de Lune. Ser um fotógrafo era sinônimo de poder admirar as coisas de uma forma única e um tanto diferente da que os outros geralmente viam.

Ele, mesmo usando óculos conseguia ver bem cada movimento do namorado, observava cada corte que a faca fazia nos morangos, também conseguia ver - e sentir - o chá sendo feito por Lune, cada mínimo detalhe era bem visto pelo fotógrafo.

Talvez fosse loucura, mas ele amava ver aquilo todas as manhãs, mesmo que não soubesse cozinhar, ele arrumava a mesa, distribuía beijinhos no rosto fofinho e até mesmo poderia regar as plantinhas de Lune.

Aquela talvez fosse a melhor parte de seu dia, como eles passavam pouco tempo juntos na semana - tirando as manhãs, que eram sempre assim - eles acabavam por aproveitar o fim de semana, onde tiravam o dia de folga. 

Não era sempre, mas a maior parte da vezes eles ficavam o dia todo assistindo filmes aleatórios e comendo, o menor amava cozinhar e Echan não reclamava, ele as vezes tentava ajudar, mas desistiu depois de queimar algumas panquecas. 

Mas no momento, ele ao menos queria saber daquilo, ele só conseguia focar em como o sol que passava pela janela tocava no cabelo de Sungmin, fazendo os lindos fios escuros brilharem, o avental que usava reluzia um pouco de luz - pelas pedrinhas brilhantes que também foram colocadas ali. 

A cozinha toda estava sendo iluminada e o coração de Echan só conseguia vibrar conforme Lune se aproximava. E quando chegou perto o suficiente, deixou as frutas na mesa e deu um pequeno selo nos lábios ainda meio inchados, em seguida pedindo para que ele fosse até a geladeira e pegasse algum suco.

Assim que o rapaz se afastou, ele foi fazer o que o mesmo pediu. Enfim chegando na frente da geladeira sentindo o arzinho gelado. Ele acabe perguntando distante:

\- Laranja ou pêssego?

\- Pêssego - disse o mais novo já sentado na mesa.

Logo que voltou onde estava sentado antes, ele sorri vendo uma panqueca de coração em seu prato e algumas pequenas frutas em cima. 

Ok, talvez ele realmente fosse boiola pelo namorado, talvez Lune fosse boiola por ele, mas uma certeza que ambos tinham era que o café da manhã era o melhor momento do dia. 

Cozinhando ou não com ele, Echan era feliz, feliz por amar Lune, por poder observar cada detalhe do menor e acima de tudo, por poder comer as deliciosas panquecas do mesmo.


End file.
